Miraculous girls
by Bunnysaphire
Summary: Marinette is a girl who wants to make it big like her mother did and become a well known singer but after getting embarrassed in an audition she goes under a persona and become lady bug with her friends to help her make it big . She will go through challenges with a curtain cats band ;)
1. Chapter 1

All marinette could do in the morning was anxiously wait for her turn to audition for a backup singer position for Chloe B. She was so nervous she was only one more person behind to show off her skills in singing , as the next girl raised to audition marinette prayed her bad luck won't get in the way for her to actually become a singer someday , but if luck would have it that wasn't the case .

When they called marinette to audition she saw her girls smiling and giving her thumbs up , with a deep breath marinette approached the mic "h-hi my name is marinette and Im going to sing a song I wrote myself " the music started and slowly marinette swayed her hips with the beat of the music and started singing a song she's been working on for weeks , slowly she started gaining confidence and moved around with the mic but accidentally tripped over the cords and fell off the stage into some of the band instruments .

"Ow ow ow" was all she could say hearing sounds of fits of laughter didn't help her in her time of pain and looked up and saw Chloé video taping her and laughing with Sabrina her backup singer giggling along with her . "Wow this is comedy gold can't wait to post this to my many fans HAHAHAHA" was all Chloé said before leaving without any second thought posted the video to all her social media .

" marinette are you okay?!" Asked rose running to help the dark hair girl that was in the breek of crying .

"I-I'm fine" she said trying to hold in her tears as much as she could alya , julika and alix soon came and looked at the girl with sympathy, "hey it's okay you just had a small tumble no biggy" alya said trying to cheer her best friend but to no vail .

Letter that day the girls where watching the video Chloé posted on social media everyone laughing at marinettes big fall "this is a disaster she made a mockery of me in all of social media! How can I ever become a singer now?!" Screamed marinette in frustration curling up into a little ball , alix rubbed her back " hey it could be worse you know?" Alway hit the girl in the back of the head making her Yelp in pain for a moment and rub where she was assaulted.

"Hey it's okay Mari I'm sure there is another way for you to become a singer like your mom was!" Julika said shyly and looked at the poor bluentte ," how if have to completely be a different person! No one would take the falling failure seriously as a singer" . The room was silent till alya gave out a huge gasp and grabbed the keyboard and mouse form the sulking girl and typed up something clicking a video .

A video of a boy with blonde hair and green eyes in a black mask and black hoodie with cat ears singing with a boy with blue mask and a backwards hat wearing a red hoodie nd a yellow and red shirt on what looks like a dj setup , a red haired boy with with in the tips of his hair in white shot with some black scents and the 3 primary colors . They were singing a song that had such a great sound making marinette stair at them , " they are called the akumatizers no one knows who they are and they have mask maybe you can do the same thing Mari" alway said with a smile seeing the girl get interested ," I-I don't know alya "


	2. Chapter 2

**The beginning of the miraculous girls**

 **all rights go to the respective owners I only owns the story !**

 **Enjoy!**

"Come on Mari! It's not bad and if you want to stop them stop but take a chance girl! You won't be Marinette you'll be ladybug no one will find out its you ! Come on julika can do your makeup and you make amazing clothes and we can be your band! It's your dream lets make it happen" pleaded alya to the bluentte who was concidering all the options on being the singer ladybug . The only problem was the fear that people will only see her as ladybug and not marinette ... She looked down at tiki her trust guitar that her mother gave her when she was 12 it was red with polkadots, you can see where she got the name ladybug .

"You guys will be my band? That isn't fair ! I'm not going to be the center of attention! We will be a band and only if you all agree" marinette said at least with all the girls looking at her and smiling ,"we're a band ! Now we need a name" said Rose while alix nodded "and makeup don't forget that and since Mari here is ladybug we need names too , so no one can track ladybug back to marinette here" alix said with a smile and petted marinette who simply smiled nervously .

It took a while for the girls to agree to a name they spent hours till out of no where they all said in unison "miraculous!" It was a name that they all thought can make a statement . That night marinette started working on the girls outfits while julika was in makeup , Rose on hair , alix on maybe dance moves and alya started making a blog for them "miraculous girls" .

It took them a while to get things perfect ," you guys ready Ima record now you sure all ya know what to do? "Said the now lady wifi , the others nodded and lady wifi hit record and went to her spot on the keyboard and the music began a slow and steady rhythm marinette took a deep breath and started singing an original song called 'sky high' she slowly started getting very into it and did a small dance when it was the instrumental . Despite her huge fears of uploading it she was having a fun time just singing with the miraculous girls .

That night alya edited the video and uploaded it and tweeted it . Nothing really came a buzzing .

"Hey chat good job" said the bubbler smiling and drinking a bottle of Pepsi ,"yea thanks it was a good set today you think that the fans will like the video?" Asked chat noir lead singer and guitarist for the akumatizers ,"for shizzle dude " just as those words left bubblers mouth the guys bursted into laughter " the fuck" dark Cupid said in fits of laughter .

"Dude that's from the 80s "laughed illustrator smiling slightly, "oh shut up!" Bubbler said and pouted as chat looked through Twitter and saw a video that was tweeted by alya a girl in his school that Nino or the bubbler had his eye on - it was a link to a video for a moment he got curious and slowly thought 'curiosity killed the cat' chuckling to himself he clicked the video and told the guys to quite down not having his head set with him the guys got curious and looked over his shoulder to a video that read "sky high-the miraculous beginning" clicking play the boys where astonished seeing girls in costumes like there's -the girl on the keyboard with with a back crop top with the he wifi sight and white gloves and black legging and white boots and a black mask with a the tips of her hair being purple , the girl on drums had simple pink hair with a strip of green in her hair with a black and green mask with a long black sleeve shirt and a green vest and green pants and black combat boots that were shown when the instrumental came on and she did a small dance with the base guitarist that has long black hair with some purple on the bangs and pink too wearing a hot pink tank top with a black sweater that hung on her shoulder with a pink skirt that matched her shirt and play for heals that were also pink though it was a lot of pink it suited her and next to her was was a petit girl the electric guitar , pink hair a green and black mask with a black long sleeve that is off the shoulder with hot pink scents and puffy shorts and black converse . But what made chat jaw drop was the girl with the Angel voice that had an off the shoulder shirt that reached to the mid stomach that had black dots , she had a black skirt with a small ladybug on the side and fishnet leggings and black combat boots , she had her hair down with some red highlights in her beautiful bark hair and those blue bell eyes that pooped out with that red mask . That was it chat feel in love but with who he didn't know but he was determined to make her his no matter what!

(GAHHHH IM SORRY FOR THAT HUGE DESCRIPTION ON THE GIRLS ! I wanted to make a better image cuz Ima draw them later ;3 thanks for reading though hope you liked it !)


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry for not updating sooner hahaha -I got lazy ... )

All rights go to the respected owners !

"Mari! The video is a huge hit!"alya screamed through the phone that wrang non stop all night long till finally at 4 in the morning marinette answered "and you couldn't tell me later? My phone has been going off like crazy and I can't turn it off cuz of my alarm" marinette said with a groan and and a sour face ." That's what I didn't stop calling , but who cares about sleep because we are famous! You have to see the amount of likes and views we have on the video the comments are holy shit abundant!" Alya counties to scream with excitement , "one hit wonders I guess " now that she was pretty much fully awake marinette got out of bed and went to her desk to draw some clothes up ,feeling kinda happy no one disliked her song but she would never say that out loud .

"Hell to the no girl! We are gonna make more music videos! And Ima start a blog for us !" ,

"Woah woah woah ! A blog I get more videos but who's to to say that anyone would like other songs we make? I know I agreed to this miraculous thing but ..."marinette had so many fears on how this will end and how much pressure I'll put on everyone , he may be strong but she can't handle cat fights and bullied on the internet especial if they are just being ignorant and can't listen to reason. Though it's nice having people like her work , show biz is hard and not a walk in the park and they are just collage girls that have studies and exams to focus on. Maybe she agreed to this a little to fast without thinking .

"I know your hesitant about this and there will be haters and shit bags but ... Take a chance for one in your life! You always play it safe Mari. This can be huge for you , us ! I told the girls already and they are so excited and want to do this , your out vocalist you write songs that come from the heart your voice is beautiful ! Come on please try and be more happy with this .."

Take a chance? Be spontaneous do something totally new... Maybe that can be good , it would very much be nice to not play it safe all the time and she has nothing to lose . Yes she loves music with a passion but it's not her only motivation , being a designer was there too and who's to say that a top designer sees her clothes messages them and asked them the brand and if told it was hers she can have a chance to go into designing clothes! "Okay alya your right ! I'm sorry Ima try and be more up beat about this! It's just really scary I guess ..."

Later that day the girls where in marinettes room coming up with a music video idea, that goes with one of the songs julika wore with marinette , brain storming ideas was pretty hard , their first video was just them singing a song showing their style not having to dig deeper into it with other songs that was one of the hardest parts .

"Well because the song is called reflection , why not have mirrors all round shattering when the chorus comes or when the beat drops " suggested alix , "it's a good idea but where we gonna get mirrors? And breaking them would bring bad luck" pointed out rose with a sign .

"Well what do you think julika?" Marinette asked the one who wanted to write the song in the first place ,"umm.. I like the mirror idea. L-like maybe open with looking I to the mirror and because the song starts out pretty sad with the lyrics 'who am I to say that what you see in the mirror is who I truly am ,

I can't see why this darkness shows me ,

what you see isn't the whole picture my reflection ,

reflection is not something that can be seen so easily

my facade is not able to be written like a book '

I think we should have tear stained eyes looking at her self a sullen expression and such " julika said shyly not making that she had to sing the lyrics infront of everyone without music playing . "That actually sounds like an awesome idea! We should do that !" Alya spoke for the first time being on the phone the entire time ,"who were you taking to?" Alix asked looking up at alya , "mylene! She wants to help us with the band ! She asked her father to contact a friend of his who is a music producer her name is tiki , mainly to watch out release video! She will get back to me on that and if tiki wants to see us then we can pitch the video to her and she will help us produce it along with if we are very lucky sign us! I know it's kinda sudden but what do you girls think?"

The room was silent no one knew what to say ,"well let's hope we get lucky I saw how much attention our video got and signing maybe quick but I think they would let us do a video," marinette spoke up "mylene want that far to ask her dad we should be grateful"

It didn't take long for tiki to see the girls video , which she absolutely fell in love with , the passion and emotion and the beat the song was pretty amazing the outfits that girls had were mesmerizing the rhythm was just perfect , she had to take this chance , the miraculous girls have a lot of potential to beat plaggs boys that he Berber shuts ups about them being the best . Yes the akumatizers where amazing and really good but they need to have competition if they don't want to get all cocky , like that cheese loving cat nerd !

"Maybe this will knock those boys down a peg or two , and maybe make Plagg have a run for his money . These girls have such a spunk I love it! Ohh I need to call them now! I hope they accept being part of ZAG music records !"

(Heheeh see what I did there XDD)


End file.
